User blog:Blazewind strike/Top 5 Favorite Ablities
Hello, now for those who don't know, I will be doing a blog every one to two mouths(don't worry it will be fun, I promise). So I thought for this mouth(the mouth I was brought into this world), I decided on doing my favorite Abilities in Battle Spirits. But first some rules, it has to be on the abilities box, so no things like Target Attacking doesn't count. Second, this will be pre Double Drive, so no Run the Distance(subject to change) or Seal. Number 5:Swift (Flash) This spirit may be summoned from your hand during the Flash Step. In that case, the cost of this spirit and cores to be put on this spirit must be paid or moved from your reserve. Ah, Swift one of the oldest abilities in the game, so therefore it does seem be a simple effect. Yet it is still one of my favorites. The simple thing of having the skill to be able to appear out of nowhere and either poke for some more damage, or become a last minute blocker is just useful and the fact that it's not limited to just an effect(like some other Ability) is helpful. Of course their are still flaws to Swift only getting to pay your cost from your reserve can be dangerous and sometimes not having enough Cores in your Resevres can also hurt in pure Rush down. It also doesn't help they tend to have low BP. However even with that, I still love this ability and has saved me a lot in Green. Swift, will be there at the Highest of Speeds(Puns). Number 4:Showdown(or whatever you like to call it) (Your Opponent's Start Step) Your opponent chooses 1 of their Spirits and compares BP with this Spirit. Destroy the Spirit(s) with equal or lower BP. When only the Spirit chosen by the opponent is destroyed, you may activate the following effect: *''effect description'' '' Ah, BS33, one of the more interesting sets to me, and the Set that was begin promoted when I join the lovely game of Battle Spirits. One of the most interesting things that joined us in this Set was Showdown(or whatever you like to call it). Now getting over all the problem we have with this Name, I like this ability a lot. Yes it's just another way Red blows things up, but I also feel like this also gives Red the option to be a control deck, which I enjoy. Again, flaws include their really isn't a boss for Showdown Spirits(Yes I know of the Cost 7, but thats feels more like back up then anything) and like Swift, Showdown Spirits tend to have low BP, granted they have cards that fix this, but on their own, it's kind of a problem. They are also new, so they don't have many options yet, which is sad. I really like this ability and hope they can get some new support in the future. Overall, fun, new, just has a huge name problem. Number 3:Ultimate Hand 'Ultimate Hand: X' When a burst card of the specified color in your hand has its condition fulfilled, you can activate that burst from your hand.'' '' Ultimate Hand, something that relates to an one of the most controversial addition to Battle Spirits, that showed lot's of power creep. That aside, I enjoy the addition of Ultimate Hand. Why, simple it gives decks that use Burst a way of protection from things that can kill Burst or just disable them, Ultimate Hand is an out for that, and I like that. Of course Ultimate that have this effect, only have this for the most part, meaning they can sometimes be underwelming or will die. So unlike most things in the Ultimate Battle series, it's not unfair. Again I like it for enabling Burst decks, and giving them just some protection, something they lack. Which is just useful, this is debatable with Catalyze, but this just assure the protection they need and is not limited to just to any kind of Burst, which again is nice. So yeah, Ultimate Hand, good, nothing more to say other then... ...does anyone else think of God Hand when they hear this name, just me, okay, moving on. Number 2:Curse 'Curse' (When Attacks) During the showdown step, choose 1 opposing Spirit that blocked, destroy that Spirit at the end of the battle.'' '' Curse, I am not the biggest fan of Purple(it's my least favorite clan actually), but I can not argue against how much I like Curse. An effect, that forces your opponent to think of what they Block with(discount Ultimates). Gives lower cost Spirits options when the attack, and again fits with the themes a Purple so well. It's something that is fun to use in a Battle. It's something that passes almost all my marks when it comes to an Ability. Again I said almost, it doesn't effect Ultimates and their isn't a version that can. Which is just sad, since that can give an out to Ultimates. It also is only during your Attack Step so they won't help as blockers(they would be so much better if it was every Attack Step, but no). Again I like Curse and even Destructive Curse. They force your opponent to think and thats the reason I like it the most, I like cards that do that, since I feel like I can get more intense and interesting games like that, but thats me(if only it wasn't Purple) Curse, your so cool, just not my color though, still amazing though. Number 1:Rush ''Symbol) While you have a X symbol, the effect below remains active. *''effect description'' '' ''Rush, what can I say, this is just a smart idea in general and my all time favorite ability for what it stands for. This is an ability that encourages mixing colors, one of my favorite parts of Battle Spirits. It's fun to see what kind of different color Rush decks that I can see or make, and thats honestly really cool to me. Rush decks are also some of my favorite decks to play. Yes they can be kind of gimmick, but it's a well done gimmick. It's creative and adds to Battle Spirits as a whole. Yes, not all Rush cards are good, but the ones that are good, just make the game fun to me. This is one of the biggest success of Sword Eyes to me, and on that I feel is well designed. Once I saw this, I knew that I was going to like Dark Spirits a lot more then Light(Charge was cool, just a little too simple). And heck in some respect I think the idea of Six Heaven Rush is cool(hate ho it has zero support for the original Rush, but whatever). Rush inspire the creative part of this game and thats cool. Rush, only in Battle Spirits will you be cool and creative, screw Vanguard one. So this was my list of my favorite Abilities, and this all just my opinion, thats all. So if you have your own top 5 favorite Abilities tell me down below, I would love to hear it. But this has been the Blaze, enjoy. (Edit:I just realized I got Cardfight!! Vanguards Spike Brother and Nova Grappler Keywords mixed up, sue me, they are new, I am learning) Category:Blog posts